Coming Out
by sellthelie
Summary: A little story about Draco and Hermione coming together.


**Title: **Coming Out  
**Author: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione  
**A/N: **7 Connected drabbles for **dramionedrabble** Valentine Challenge, varying lengths. 100 - 800 words.

**Coming Out**

* * *

**Control**

Two hands grabbed hers in the dark corridor, and she felt the wall hard against her back.

Her mouth opened to ask whoever this was just what was going on, when their lips crashed onto hers.

At first she was too shocked to do anything but stand there limp against the wall, held up only by him. His hands holding hers against the wall as his lips taking complete control of hers.

Despite the position, and the way _they_ went about it, they were surprisingly gentle. Savouring it almost, taking their time. Her knees started to shake a little, her lips parting involuntarily.

It was then that they darted back, releasing their hold.

She opened her mouth again, but closed it realising that they'd disappeared into the darkness already. Whoever they may have been.

**Jealous**

Stupid bloody Gryffindors. Fooling around like a bunch of imbeciles, in the library of all bloody places. Laughing, and joking like this was the place for such frivolity. And she let them, of course she did scowl half-heartedly from time to time, but she let them carry on like that.

_If_ they were his friends, he most certainly not tolerate such behaviour. She of course seemed to have developed some degree of blindness towards it, how that was even possible escaped him. Always crowded around her as she tried to do her homework, piling theirs onto hers, begging for her help. One day she'd tell them to sod off, surely. Today wasn't to be that day, after several minutes of pleas she agreed to do it for them. And they in response had kissed her on the cheek, _kissed _her.

They had all laughed it off as she shooed them away, a large smile on her face.

The quill snapped in his hand as he frowned.

**Power**

It was happening again, the dark corridor, the hand grabbing her in the darkness, except this time he didn't kiss her. He ranted, about kisses?

_"You don't just kiss people Granger, nor do you let them kiss you. It has to mean something... and you just let them - both of them!"  
_  
"What?" Hermione shook her head, trying to free her hands. "First, who are you? And secondly, who kissed me?"

"Potter and Weasley," they snapped, holding her hands tighter. "_Sure_ it was all innocent, but it looks bad all the same Granger."

"When did they kiss me? I think I'd remember that," she groaned, pulling her hands more firmly.

"In the bloody library, yesterday."

Hermioen tried to remember, the lousy sods had talked her into doing their homework _again,_ they'd been a little silly as they thanked her, _and_ kissed her on the cheek. "Are you kidding me? My two _best_ friends kiss me on the bloody cheek, and you get _mad_?"

"I didn't like to see it," they grumbled, and she could feel their breath against her neck.

"Oh yes, the guy who accosts me in dark hallways is upset about what I do with my friends? God you are pathetic, now let me go."

Her struggles stopped as he claimed her lips, leaving no room to struggle, pressing against her firmly. His lips slanting across hers, almost painfully as he took without her blessing a kiss. Her hands still held tight so she couldn't fight him away. It was different to before, he wasn't gentle, he didn't want her to enjoy it. It was all about _him_, he was taking something out on her, for something she did naturally.

He stepped away, into the darkness, she held her hands together, not moving to follow him, to discover just who he was.

"Don't do it again Granger."

**Endings **

He was worried, and it was ridiculous. Standing outside on this miserable night, hoping that she would read the letter, and come down. Hopefully she would read it, and not ignore it. He'd spent far too long going over it, trying to make it _perfect_. It hadn't taken very long before he'd realised just how much he'd stuffed up, and surprisingly, he wanted to fix it. So he'd sat down, and while he was supposed to be finishing his charms essay had practically poured his heart out to Granger. 

As if all that was embarrassing enough, he had asked her to meet him outside by the Quidditch pitch that night, and he was going to grovel for forgiveness. Draco had no idea why, just why did he want her to forgive him? So he could kiss her in dark corridors? It was really pathetic. But for some strange reason that escaped him completely, he didn't want to stop. This _fascination _had grown and he really wished he'd stopped it before it got this far.

He could hear soft footsteps padding towards him over the wet grass.

"I'm not coming any further, and I have my wand, and I will hurt you if you come any closer."

"Fair enough," he said turning to face her. "So you got the letter?"

"Obviously, what do you want?"

"I never meant to treat you like that, I just got a little out of control..."

"A little! You all but assaulted me," she exclaimed, he could she her curls shaking in the wind.

"Yes, I know, and I feel awful. I snapped, I'm sorry."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, I just wanted to apologise, and tell you that I'll leave you alone from here on."

"Good, I am curious still, you keep charming your voice, standing in the shadows. It's a little creepy, but I also think at this point I don't really want to know who you are."

"I think that's for the best."

Hermione nodded her head, "Do I know you? Do I talk to you?"

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"I do - but I don't. Just answer the questions."

"You know who I am, and we have on occasion exchanged words."

"That doesn't exactly tell me who you are," she grumbled.

"It wasn't supposed to, just go Hermione."

He turned away from her, letting her walk away. It really was for the best. Their worlds didn't go together, it was better all round if it stopped right now.

"I'm going to close my eyes."

Draco turned back to her, "Why?"

"Because, the other day it was a lovely kiss. You were sweet, and gentle, and then yesterday, you were the complete opposite. This is done, very much done. I'd like to remember it ending with a kiss like the other day, wouldn't you?"

"Hermione, we shouldn't."

"My eyes are closed."

His feet moved automatically, stopping himself right in front of her, with her eyes shut, and her hands in her pockets. The heavens opened up above them, the storm that had been threatened unfolded. Rain pouring down on them, Hermione smiled as her face was pelted with the heavy drops. He cupped her cheeks, running his thumb over the soft wet skin, before leaning and kissing her gently.

She parted her lips slightly, allowing him to deepen it, inviting him closer. Still her hands remained in her pockets, making no effort to touch him. He wanted her to though, to feel those tiny little hands of hers, just touching him. To know what that felt like. Draco stepped away slowly, stopping himself from getting carried away. She stood still for a moment, the rain running down her face.

"That's better," she smiled. "Don't you think so?"

"Just go Hermione," he whispered.

**Maybes**

If there was one thing he didn't like at all it was being late, he hated rushing to get somewhere. If Draco had his way he'd be able to stroll there at his usual gait, and arrive in a calm and collected manner. As it were, he was late, and he was running through the corridors. They had left it at that, he didn't pull her into the darkness as she passed, and she pretended not to look in as she passed. He was there of course, every time watching her go by. Draco didn't like it, but he was weak. He liked seeing her when no-one else did, to see her _real_ expressions. The real Hermione Granger.

He checked his time piece before he stepped into the alcove, and realised she should be along soon, so he wasted no time in pressing himself against the wall and out of sight.

Oh and another thing Draco hated? Waiting, he wanted what he wanted, when _he_ wanted it. Even if he was going to let her just walk on by, she had to walk by at the usual time, which had been and gone already. He wouldn't leave, but she was supposed to be on her regular schedule, and that meant she was _supposed_ to have worked past him nearly ten minutes ago.

"Where the hell is she?" He muttered to himself. "Not like her to be so late."

"Maybe," her voice coming out of the darkness. "She's not on patrol tonight."

Draco jumped slightly, turning towards her voice. "What's she doing instead?"

"She was waiting for you."

"Why? We agreed..."

"No, you said you wouldn't bother _me_ anymore. But you lied."

He shook his head, walking towards her, "I've left you alone Granger. I've stayed away, I haven't touched you, I haven't kissed you for over two weeks."

"And it's driving me crazy! I keep wondering who you are, how you can be so different all the time. One day you'll be gentle, and sweet; and the next you were a completely different wizard. I need to know who you are."

"Trust me Granger, it's better that you don't."

"Are we not friends? Do we not get along? Because honestly, at this point I don't care."

Draco sighed, "Just leave it, next time, I won't be here. I don't think I'll stand here again. This is ridiculous, I should never have bloody well started this."

Her arm grabbed him as she reached out blindly, stopping him from walking away. "You did though, you did."

For the first time in all of their little encounters, she made the first step. Holding his arm firmly she stepped closer to him, her hand moving up his arm and resting behind his neck. She pressed her lips gently to his, Draco's heart started beating faster as she stood so bloody close. He couldn't stop his arms coming around her bringing her closer, or his lips parting as she coaxed them. A groan coming from his throat as she ran her tongue over his tongue, enticing it. This truly was the first time, he had kissed her several times, but _never_ had she really kissed him. Draco cupped her face as he realised this, holding her to him as _she _kissed him.

He could feel her smile as she kissed him softly one last time, "See, you've driven me crazy."

"What's going on?" Draco muttered.

"I don't know, let's just see okay? I shouldn't _feel_ the way I do, but I can't help it. At the moment, I don't really care either way," her hand brushed his cheek softly. "I should get back, they are probably wondering where I am."

"Maybe."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to be here tomorrow?"

"I think so," she said as she walked past him towards the corridor. "I'll be here."

"Then we'll see hey?"

"Yeah, and Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to charm your voice."

**Habit**

It had become too much of a habit for her liking, but the problem was she liked it too much too even consider stopping. She found herself walking past that little alcove several times a day now, _hoping_ that he would be there, and she could join him. Even the fact that it was Draco Malfoy was doing nothing to deter her. When that should have been enough to make her run as fast as she could away from him.

It didn't though, she had sat down to lunch in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron being _occupied_ with that girl, and she'd noticed he wasn't there. Hermione found herself quickly making excuses to Harry, and darting out of there. Before making sure no-one was around she ran down to the dark little corridor, time was of the essence here.

She slipped into the alcove just as a group of fifth years walked by, avoiding them thankfully.

"Granger, too you long enough."

Hermione smiled as the arm looped around her waist, pulling her firm against him. "It was hardly scheduled, how was I supposed to know you'd be here?"

"You should always assume I am here, and thus, you should always be here."

"That's hardly practical," she whispered, as he kissed her softly, her hands coming up and threading through his hair.

"Bugger practical," Draco muttered, "What in this little _thing_ is practical? We shouldn't even be here."

"But we are, do you want to go?"

"No, do you?" He asked, as he pressed her closer to the wall, his body holding her there.

"No."

His gentle kisses increased in fervor as she said that. When she was away from here, and away from _him_, she allowed herself to question it. To wonder why, to ask herself why she came every time that she did. She couldn't figure it out, but as soon as she stepped into this dark little shadow, the questions stopped. In this tiny little space, when he put his arms around her, and kissed her like he did. She forgot to doubt it, to wonder just what the hell she was doing.

Did it really matter after all?

**Out of the Shadows**

Draco wasn't sure where it happened, or when, but somewhere along the line this little _thing_ had changed.

At the beginning it had been nothing more than an interest, something that he couldn't ignore. So he'd acted on it, and it changed it there and then. Suddenly it was like she was _his_, and seeing her fooling with her friends had sparked something within him that he wasn't in control off. Then he'd let her go, with her agreeing completely, but he couldn't, and it seemed that neither could she. They had somehow ended up with _this_, it seemed like most of his time nowadays was spent in the dark with her. It had evolved from just kissing her in the shadows, and now they seemed to spend half of the time just sitting there. Sometimes they would talk, but most of the time was spent just sitting there together.

He didn't want to think so, but it had seemed to unintentionally become a relationship.

That was impossible though, them? Together? You could hardly start a relationship like that, and he didn't want to. Not that he wanted her to go away, he had become too attached for that. Still something needed to be done, they couldn't continue to carry on like this.

He decided to do something about it, he was going to change it. So he followed her and her dimwit friends to the library, and watched them start to study, well _Granger_ started to study. Before too long she had ventured into the stacks to get a different book, and he had snuck in after her.

"Granger."

She turned quickly, "What are you doing? They could come in any second."

"True," he smiled, sitting on the ledge. Looking at the books on the shelf, "But you know they won't, why would they?"

"Fine," she nodded. "But you should go all the same."

"In a minute," Draco said, pulling a book off the shelf.

"Don't open that one," she said quickly, trying to take it out of his hands.

"Why not?" He asked, a smile on his face as he held it up out of her reach.

"Because it's on Banshees, and every time you open the damn thing it screeches at you," she sighed. "It's truly awful, and will have everyone in this aisle in seconds."

"Right," he nodded. "A deal?"

"Why?"

"Because I want too, you kiss me right here, and I don't open it."

"That's a lousy deal."

He shook his head, "I'm opening it Granger."

"FINE!" She exclaimed, coming over and kissing him quickly. "Done?"

"Properly Granger," he grinned. "You can do better than that."

Hermione grumbled under her breath, looking around quickly, before she gave him a better kiss. He wrapped his leg around her, pulling her closer, letting the book slip from his grip. Realising quickly that she wasn't joking, an awful racket filling the area around them as the book tumbled to the floor. She pulled away instantly, trying to push his leg away.

"Draco! Move!"

"You know what, I don't think so," he said slowly.

"What?! Are you completely mad?"

"Would it be the end of the world if they knew? Because right now I don't really care, I'm not a fan of those shadows anymore Granger. What about you?"

"Okay, hiding isn't so much fun anymore, but them finding out? Painful, for you."

"Alright, but I don't care. It seems like forever that I've been pretending, doing one thing while I want to do something else. I don't want to do that anymore," Draco said as his leg fell down. "In about ten seconds those gits will come around the corner, it's up to you what they see. Just me sitting here wondering where that noise came from and _pretending_ some more. Or you, letting me be honest for once."

"It's not my decision."

"In this case it is, not long to run away now Granger."

He heard her swear softly, "God you are infuriating," she smiled, before leaning forward and kissing him again. He saw the idiots came around the corner as his eyes closed, heard their indignant spluttering as Hermione pulled away to turn to them. "Sorry about the noise," she said, picking up the book and closing it. "Got a little carried away."

"Uh Hermione..."

"That's Malfoy!"

"Yes, I aware that this is _Draco._"

"Then, what the hell is going on?"

Hermione turned back to him, a soft smile just for him, "We aren't pretending anymore."

* * *

And that's the end. :D


End file.
